


Our Pasts Following

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Gen, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray approach a case with their own histories behind them.  Written for ds_snippets@livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pasts Following

“You know what happens? Do you know, Frase? I can tell you. One of three things, if you're lucky. You find yourself under a microscope, under the influence, or under oath.” Ray prods him in the chest. “If you are _lucky_. If you're not, it's all three. That's what happens when a cop gets involved in a celebrity case. So I don't care how much the nice movie star acts like he needs your help. He is an _actor_. It's like being a con, only it doesn't usually pay quite as well and it's legal. It is his _job_ to look needy and pathetic on demand. Do not fall for it.”

Fraser does that thing where he seems like he's rolling his eyes without actually doing it. “Really, Ray, I think I understand Mr. Hebbard's motivations well enough. His sister appears to have packed up her life and disappeared; he simply wants to know whether she was compelled in any way.”

“Yeah, well, maybe. But Fraser, families sometimes suck. You know that. You walk the same streets I do. There's zero evidence of foul play, no ransom note. Maybe there's some reason she'd rather not have her brother know where she is.” Ray can think of a couple reasons without even trying, most of which make him wince and shy away mentally and that's before he gets to being a cop called to his first DD. Janey from his sophomore English class had sort of cowered whenever her brother Tom, the 6'3” football-playing shiny-smiled valedictorian prom king, was in the room.

“And if that's the case, then we will, of course, respect her wishes. There's no reason not to find out for certain, if only to reassure him that she's safe.”

Ray shakes his head. “Yeah. Yeah, we'll see.”

Fraser looks a little lost behind the Mountie mask. “Ray, she's his family. His only family.”

“...yeah. Yeah, okay.”


End file.
